Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries and applications, such as construction, ship building, and so forth. Welding systems typically include a variety of secondary components, which may include secondary cabling as well as secondary equipment, and certain parameters of these secondary components may impact the quality of the weld obtained in a welding operation. For instance, certain work environments may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source. An inductance realized in a secondary component (e.g., a weld power cable) can adversely affect the operation of the welding system. Thus, a system to calculate and mitigate such secondary inductance is desirable.